


Art Room Injury

by annabeth_the_duck



Category: The Rosewood Chronicles - Connie Glynn
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt Lottie, Hurt/Comfort, I know nothing about medical stuff sorry, Injury, Jamie worries too much, Multi, Not necessarily a shipping fic but can be seen that way, OC, Royal Trio - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, Soft Jamie, Stitches, don't mind me just writing self-indulgent hurt/comfort, non-graphic injury, school nurse, soft ellie, tw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_the_duck/pseuds/annabeth_the_duck
Summary: Lottie injures her hand while making art with Ellie and Jamie.
Relationships: Ellie Wolf & Lottie Pumpkin & Jamie Volk, Lottie Pumpkin & Ellie Wolf, Lottie Pumpkin & Jamie Volk, Lottie Pumpkin/Ellie Wolf, Lottie Pumpkin/Jamie Volk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Art Room Injury

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Does include blood and injury. It's not too bad, but may be sensitive for some readers.  
> Also I know nothing about medical stuff and it shows

Lottie, Ellie, and Jamie were idly chatting, making various pieces of art as they did so. Ellie was making a collage, cutting out pictures and letters from magazines and newspapers to stick onto a large piece of card. Jamie was sketching in a journal he kept for the hobby; he claimed that he was terrible at it, but really he wasn’t half bad. Lottie had just finished preparing the tools and a small canvas for a painting and was now sketching shapes onto a piece of cardboard to cut out.

Jamie and Ellie were talking about science, the only school subject they both liked. Jamie enjoyed science _because of its straightforwardness and simplicity_ , while Ellie liked it because of its practicality and the amazing things it could do. Lottie laughed at Ellie’s science puns, grabbing the scalpel to cut out the pretty patterns etched onto the cardboard.

Lottie and Jamie started conversing about their current unit in English. Lottie wasn’t properly focused on the scalpel in hand, glancing down every so often to cut a particularly small line or move to the next drawing. She tugged harder than she should have, still listening to Jamie complain about the stupidity of one of their classmates, and the scalpel slipped dangerously. It slashed her hand, tearing through the soft skin, leaving a deep cut with the tip of the knife still partially inside.

Lottie shrieked loudly, tears immediately falling from her eyes and cascading down her cheeks. Ellie was stunned into silence, still holding a glue stick in one hand. Jamie was horrified but quickly forced himself into action. He barked at Ellie to grab a towel, running around the table to reach Lottie and snatching some tissues along the way to mop up some of the blood trickling down her hand. He dabbed around her hand to see the wound better, Lottie gasping from the pain, and Ellie came back with the towel and clung onto Lottie to give her some support.

Jamie winced inwardly as he looked at the injury. It would need stitches, something that nobody was fond of, and he felt terrible for Lottie. He should’ve been watching. He should’ve been paying closer attention to the scalpel. He wrenched his mind back on track and made eye contact with Ellie, who understood and soothed Lottie.

“Take a deep breath now, okay?” Ellie whispered. “Jamie’s going to pull the scalpel out.” Lottie nodded and inhaled. Jamie took the opportunity and braced his fingers next to the cut, being careful to avoid being sliced himself, and yanked it out as fast and painlessly as he could. Lottie half-screamed and sobbed harder, clutching onto Ellie who hugged to tight to her chest. Jamie wrapped the towel Ellie handed to him around Lottie’s hand as best he was able and Ellie pulled Lottie along as quickly as she could to the nurse.

Lottie was stumbling, her face pale and tear stained, while Ellie kept looking back at her worriedly and Jamie tried to put pressure on her hand while running. The blood seeped through the layers above it, staining the white fabric an ugly red, and Lottie almost threw up looking at it.

“J-Jamie…” she panted. “Jamie, I’m- I’m going to pass out…” Jamie caught her effortlessly as her knees buckled and ran faster, Ellie right in front of him.

They burst into the sick bay, the school nurse startled by their bold entrance, Lottie unconscious. “She cut her hand badly,” Ellie explained weakly. “She… there’s a lot of blood.” The nurse gestured to a bed and quickly found the supplies she needed while Jamie laid Lottie down on the bed. He gently shook her to wake her up and she groaned, shifting and immediately grimacing. The nurse returned with the cleaning supplies, anaesthetic, needle and thread, uncovering the cut and tutting.

“Miss Hanna?” Lottie asked hesitantly. “How… how bad is it?”

“It needs stitches, sweetheart.” Miss Hanna replied. “It’s gone quite deep and is still bleeding a lot. How on earth did you do this to yourself?”

“Um… I was using a scalpel in the art room. I wasn’t focused.”

The nurse tsked again and patted at her hand to clear the blood. She brought over a wet cloth to gently clean it and dabbed it with some alcohol. Lottie bit her lip and looked away.

“Hey Lottie,” Jamie said in an effort to distract her from the pain. “What’s your favourite thing about English again?”

“What?” Lottie was confused then realized what he was doing. “Oh, uh, I just love the stories. It’s so incredible to see worlds being created and to analyze those…” Lottie lost herself in describing the topic and was startled to see the needle already in her flesh, pulling the first thread through. “Ah… oh.”

“Don’t pay attention to it, Lottie,” Ellie urged. “Focus on me. Focus on Jamie. You shouldn’t feel anything.” Lottie didn’t, except for a slight pricking a tugging sensation in her hand, and tried to focus on Ellie and Jamie talking about the pros and cons of Disney live action movies, mimicking their earlier conversation with its casualty. Lottie exhaled and leaned on Jamie, listening to their voices and laying her head on their chest. Jamie wrapped an arm around her, tensing when she lost consciousness again before reaching the conclusion that it was only because of her tiredness and the general exhaustion of sustaining a moderately serious injury.

* * *

Lottie woke up an hour later, trying to lean on her hand and crying out at the pain it shot through her arm. Ellie bolted upright and leaned over to her.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Ellie said, pulling her into her lap. “Your stitches are finished and your hand is wrapped, you just have to keep it clean and keep off it. You fell asleep in the sick bay and Jamie brought you back to our dorm.” Lottie looked around and saw Jamie on Ellie’s bed, dead asleep. She guessed the panic of her hurt hand had got to him and he passed out soon after getting back to her dorm. Ellie confirmed her suspicions.

“He was so worried about you,” she teased, but then sobered. “We both were.” Lottie looked down and bit her lip, apprehensive and a little embarrassed at the fuss she had made with her wound. She didn’t notice Jamie rousing himself and noticing her emotions.

“Hey, don’t look like that,” he said blearily. “It wasn’t your fault.”

Lottie sighed and nodded, still tired and just wanting to go back to sleep. Jamie got up and came to stroke her hair. Lottie relaxed onto him and he smirked, leaning his head on hers. Ellie snorted and laid down next to Lottie, weaving their feet together and squeezing her good hand. Lottie smiled contentedly, happy to just fall asleep and dream for a while, between her two favourite people in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I learnt how to do breaks on AO3 go me  
> Don't mind me just writing self-indulgent Royal Trio hurt/comfort fics.  
> Sorry for any inaccuracies, please point them out to me if you spot any!  
> Comments and kudos make my day, please leave some :) Also fic requests are open, however I've seen some fic requests on Tumblr so PSA:  
> Shipping people with confirmed sexualities with people of the wrong gender for that sexuality is not nice. Basically no romantic Ellie x Jamie. And shipping Jamie x Haru or Jamie x Ingrid isn't good because of their age gap, so please don't do that, and I will not take requests for any of those ships or similar ones.  
> Have a great day!


End file.
